


Good

by Nopeneveragain8



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, If you don't like it move the fuck on, Light Dom/sub, huge praise kink, reader succs papa 0 under his robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopeneveragain8/pseuds/Nopeneveragain8
Summary: In the wake of their betrayal of Papa III, Zero rewards his favorite new ghoul (Reader). I know it's trash and I'm trash, blame the discord for encouraging me.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make me happy

 

“Precious little traitor…”

                You shift on Papa Zero’s lap, feeling the erection beneath his vestments pressing into your thigh. His hand curls gracelessly into your hair, the other stroking your jaw, fingers ghosting over your lips. Lines run deep in the skin of his palms, the ridges of his knuckles, the tips of his fingers. A stifled moan escapes you as his fingertips brush up against your mouth; Zero smiles scathingly, pressing the tips of two fingers past your lips. You outstretch your tongue obediently, running it along the underside of his fingers as they push farther in, roughly exploring the back of your mouth.  

“So twisted and cruel, telling Papa Zero where to find his little predecessor, when and how to sneak in and take him out for good. Does it turn you on, little one? How you helped your Papa rise to victory, renounced your past allegiances, all just to be my _good little ghoul_?”

He begins gently rocking his hips at these words, causing you to shift rhythmically across his lap as he speaks.

“That’s what you like, isn’t it? My precious little darling, serves their Papa so well.” His voice raises to a shrill, mocking tone—“ _Let me sit on your lap, Papa! Let me beg you and touch you, whenever you please._ _Let me be your little toy!’_ You love it, don’t you, little one? Being my one and only?”

“Y-yes, Papa.”  Your words are mostly lost around his fingers, drool pooling at your bottom lip, but it seems sufficient for Zero, his breathing growing heavier. He slaps your cheek, gently first, then harder, growling appreciatively as he watches your ministrations.

“That’s my good pet. Now, come grind against Papa’s thigh. Show me your need, and you may just get to serve beneath my robes this evening, hmm?”

He pulls his fingers from your mouth, wiping them clean across your cheek. You nuzzle into his hand as he wipes the spit across your face, then turn to straddle the old man’s thigh, wetness pooling between your own. He takes your hand in his, guiding it to massage his erection through his clothes. He closes his eyes as you begin stroking him through the fabric, growling gently every few seconds. You grind against him, shameful and allured at the lewdness of how you must look. He tangles his hand in your hair once more, pulling harder this time, keeping your head still with his palm. It hurts, but you don’t mind. You stroke him harder as he pulls at your hair.

                “Yes, that’s it…my…favorite”

You moan, leaning forward to tug against Zero’s grip on your hair, knowing how he loves to see you writhe in agony and pleasure. Your own desire builds as you feel the outline of his cock growing beneath your hand. His voice is a terrible growl when he finally pulls you back from his lap.

                “On your knees.”

His face is flushed, eyes lidded and full of cruel desperation. You can tell he won’t last long at this rate; you fall to the floor, taking your place between his spread legs. You reach for the hem of his chasuble on the floor, and raise the garment above your head, leaning forward. You feel for the clasp of his trousers in the dark, fumble a moment, then finally free his cock. You hear him groan, feel a hand press against the nape of your neck through the robes. You waste no time, holding the impressive length in your hand, gliding your tongue slowly from the base to the tip. You eagerly lap at the beads of precum pooling at the head of his cock, relishing the wrongness of tasting your Papa’s desire. His hand presses down on your neck, forcing you forward onto his length—you moan appreciatively, licking and bobbing along the first few inches.

                “Y—yes, little one, so good, so _good_ ”

He thrusts forward, holding your head firmly, until you feel his cock against your throat. He thrusts completely in, you gag despite your best efforts to breathe through your nose.  The scent of incense and sweat floods your senses, you can faintly hear Zero’s lustful growls as you choke around his cock.

“My special, wonderful ghoul…”

His hand tightens around the back of your neck, his thrusts quicken.

“Drink your Papa’s cum…”

You feel spurts of hot fluid pour across the back of your throat—you moan around him as he spills his seed into your mouth, crooning gently as he rides out his orgasm. Nothing gives you more pleasure than to serve your Papa in this way, feeling his thighs press against the sides of your head, hearing his sweet, perfect praise.

Once his hand retreats from your head, hips relaxing, you slide out from under his robes. The cool air of the church hall soothes your flushed cheeks; you look up to meet Zero’s gaze. He gestures to his lap once more, where you gratefully claim a spot.

“You serve your Papa so well, my darling ghoul. I will protect you from harm, keep you by my side, so long as your faith does not waver.”

“Never, Papa. I am yours.”

His hand reaches for the oxygen mask beside the couch, other hand wrapping around to stroke your hair.

“Good.”


End file.
